Hampers are typically used to store soiled clothing for accumulation for subsequent cleaning. Clothing, however, comprises a wide assortment of materials having different cleaning attributes and methods. Clothing needs to be sorted prior to cleaning, typically, washing. Usually this task is unpleasant and tedious in that the soiled clothing needs to be piled into separate piles one item of clothing at a time. The problem is that most hampers in use have one volume into which clothing is placed.
Some hampers deal with this problem by providing a dividable hamper as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,782. Here, dividers are provided for dividing the hamper compartment into different subcompartments for sorting clothing. However, this is of no avail to one in possession of a clothes hamper without such dividers. Further, to change the subcompartment volumes in the patented hamper, the dividers need to be removed and reinserted. This is cumbersome if one of the subcompartments is full and the others are only partially full and there is a need to insert further clothing into the full subcompartment.
The present inventor recognizes a need for a hamper which addresses these problems in a simple and convenient low cost manner.